


The Outing

by janai



Series: The Kinder Year [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The Doctor, Rose and Bonnie Mae take a stroll.
Series: The Kinder Year [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572550
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	The Outing

**Author's Note:**

> I finished and edited this story with one good eye so please forgive any errors, lol.

The Doctor was attempting to bundle wee Bonnie into her new red winter coat. Off course, getting a squirming infant into clothing was a small battle so he finally laid a forefinger on her tiny temple and coo'd. She stopped wriggling to stare up at him with The Look.

"That's my baby girl, a chip off the old asteroid, you are." He leaned in to drop a kiss on her tiny nose and she gave him a gum-filled smile of delight.

He was a proud father and not afraid to dote on his little daughter. He was still getting used to be a parent again but little things were coming back to him. Such as touching her forehead so that she would fall instantly asleep (Rose could not do this and she was quite jealous of that ability of his). Nothing was too good for Daddy's Little Girl and he happily spoiled her rotten.

Rose poked her head into the nursery to watch his antics, a glowing smile of happiness on her face. That they finally had a child between the two of them was a miracle to her and the Doctor. Today, they were taking her for her first real stroll outside. It was nippy out and she had asked her husband to make sure their little girl was dressed warmly.

"Are ya almost ready ta go?" she asked softly. She had already sent a pulse of love so as not to startle her little family. The Doctor grinned at her as he lifted their bundle of joy into his arms.

"Yep," he pooped the 'p', "ready as Freddy!" His grin dissolved into a grimace of horror. "No, no. Never saying that again," he grumbled.

She noticed that he was wearing torn jeans, a white shirt and an olive colored blazer and rolled her eyes. Fashion sense often escaped his meta-crisis self and the tabloids often commented on his eccentric choice of clothing. He didn't care anymore since he finally decided to be his own man. He still liked his suits and t-shirts (in lieu of Oxfords and ties.Ties were not cool) but he also liked wearing more 'humany' clothing. Rose had to agree, the tight jeans he wore delightfully complemented his long legs and slender hips

He followed her out of the nursery to the mud room where Rose pulled on her warm gray wraparound cloak. She hefted a large black bag onto her shoulder which contained nappies, formula, baby clothes, snacks and beverages. Who knew what adventure might find them on what was hoped to be a normal walk to the park? It was then that she noticed that Bonnie was not wearing any warm booties, just her black and white socks.

"Doctor, didn't you forget something?" she asked as she nodded towards their daughters feet.

"Hmm?" he mused looking down. It took a moment before he realized what Rose was asking about. "Naw," he grinned like a loon. "She is part Time Lady and is not as susceptible to cold. Besides..." he reached into a pocket and pulled out a tiny pair of knitted Chucks, "I have these just in case." He preened with satisfaction.

"S'okay, but if she catches cold, you'll clean up af'ta her."

They left their cottage and walked through the cool brisk morning towards the park. The Doctor was happily fussing over Bonnie and Rose was unhappily shifting the weight of the heavy shoulder bag. She glanced over to see the big smile on his face and groaned as she looked away with a frown. He seemed oblivious to her situation yet he had to have felt her discomfort through their bond. _Well, I did pack a_ _lot,_ she thought to herself, _probably overdid it_. She felt a pulse of reassurance from the Doctor and glanced up at his happy face.

"How bout I carry the bag for a bit and ......"

He did not have a chance to finish as she stopped, set the back down and reached out for their cooing baby with a huge grin on her face. He chuckled as he handed over their precious bundle of joy then leaned down to grab the straps of the bag.

"Oof!," he grunted in surprise. He hefted the bag up and settled the straps over one shoulder. "Blimey Rose, did you pack the crib in here too?" She turned to look at him with a tongue-touch grin and shook her head.

"Sorry, no. Got carried away I think," she apologized and hugged their giggling daughter tightly. The Doctor rolled his eyes at her as he shifted the weight into a more comfortable position against his side.

"You think?" he sniffed. "Next time just the basics, not the whole nursery."

"'K. I'll leave the jam jar an biscuits out next time," she was still grinning.

"Jam jar?" the Doctors eyebrow rose up.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Manip located on Google Images and originated from Pinterest. Kudos to the artist!


End file.
